Bloody Revenge
by MusicMayhem17
Summary: Lovett is out of town, no human meat pies yet! When Sweeney Todd comes across a raped and whipped young woman on the street he cannot leave her when he realizes she's alive. He cares for her and hates it. To protect her he makes her his servant.


{Uh, First of all I dont think i did this right. }

It was a normal cold, dark night on the streets of London. The year 1903 was a wet year, bringing small puddles and even floods in some areas. Streetlamps glistened dully off the puddles littering the cobblestone roads. A cool chill blew steadily in the black sky, bringing shivers to those out in it. The nearly deserted streets were occupied solely with beggars and one 15 year old strawberry blonde girl.

The sound of carriages, and merchants now silent in the night air, damp and wet from the rain.

Stray cats darted in garbage cans, rats running in and out of the polluted sewers; an average night.

A scream shattered the deafening silence.

A whip cracked one last time and the owner went inside, a body hit the stone road. The girl shivered, she was loosing blood quickly due to her already scared back.

Sweeney Todd walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets, on his way back to his barber shop. With Mrs. Lovitt out of town, he was not sure what to do about the pie shop.

He saw a figure on the ground just before he stepped there. He saw long reddish blond hair glisten in the distant street light.

His dark eyes looked at the red back, bared in the dress the body wore. When Todd was about to leave it, it moved.

The girl pushed up with her arms from were she lay on her stomach on the cold street. Her arms shook with weakness as blood streamed down her back.

She did not make a sound as the pain tore threw her.

Todd stood and watched the display. He would have left her to die, but she saw his boot and looked up at him.

She had a dirty but lovely heart shaped face, pale flesh, and gray blue eyes that pierced his hard exterior. A thin upper lip and a full lower complemented her pale flesh with their natural color.

Todd stared coldly back at her: Her gaze he could tell was partly empty of life, but the other part had enough for the two of them.

He looked at her torn dress, disgruntled appearance and again at her ruby blood that now was being washed away by the rain.

It occurred to him: She had been raped.

He had a soft spot for raped children, he could not leave her to die here. Not like this.

Keeping his face emotionless, he squatted next to her. "Can I help you?" He said gently. She gave a pointed nod and be said "Excuse me."

Todd flipped her over his shoulder and carried her to his barber shop. She was underweight, he could feel.

Once he arrived at Mrs. Lovett's bakery, he went up the stairs on the side and opened the door with his spare hand and closed it behind him ,the lock clicking upon contact.

He lay her down on the wooden floor and gathered the necessary objects. She blinked as she watched his feet go around the room, thudding a bit with each step.

He poured water on her back and disinfected it. He gauzed her back and retied her corset gruffly.

The girl sat up, flinching slightly and addressed him.

"Th-thank you sir." Her soprano voice said shakily.

"You may stay here, for the night. Do NOT get into things, your disobedience may be the end of you." He said as if not hearing her.

Her red head nodded; "Th- thank you sir." She spoke louder.

The man nodded stiffly "Todd. Sweeney Todd." With that, he left slamming the door and re-locking it.

Alice sat facing the wall, her forehead against the tattered wall paper. She let her tears fall; how could she trust this man? What would he do to her?

After crying for just over 15 minuets, she slowly lay down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sweeney Todd paced the living room inside the bakery;

What to do with that girl. Not the work house, he couldn't give her back. He wanted to kill the bastard who did this to her.

He could make her his servant, he could keep her safe this way.

He didn't know why he cared about her, he just did. That fact infuriated him.

Todd made a mental note to ask her just how old she was, as well as her name.

The barber did not sleep that night, he merely paced and thought.

Alice sat up the next morning and looked around.

A barber's desk sat in a corner next to the large roof window. A barber chair with leg rests a few feet from it.

She remembered Todd's warning/threat; "Do NOT get into things, your disobedience may be the end of you."

The girl pushed her hair behind her ear and stood with much pain.

She was used to pain, therefore rarely made a vocal response too it. Padding to the window silently, she watched the sun rise. It's life bringing light making her hair sun kissed.

The door opened soon after, the barber came in too see her hair glisten.

He was surprised to see everything exactly were he left it; she had obeyed him.

She stood at 5'5, five inches shorter than Todd himself. "Woman." He addressed her.

Alice spun around, her hair flying around her, a look of fear in her dark gray eyes. A look he deserved, if only she knew.

"I do not know your name." He half explained.

"Alice, sir."

He nodded and set a tray on the floor. "I'm a horrible cook but that's all your getting." He nearly growled. Todd couldn't believe he was doing this.

Alice's eyes widened at the bounty: Meat, slightly brown cooked lettuce, pancakes and some gin.

Todd took her reaction the wrong way, he cornered her by instinct. "You don't need to eat at all you know. I could keep you up here until you die; be it rats or of hunger. The rats would gnaw on your cold flesh, mouths feasting on your bones before I'd throw what was left of you to the buzzards." He hissed.

"Stop it! No! Don't please!" She cried.

He hadn't realized, he cornered the formally raped girl. Almost shamed, he backed away.

"I've never eaten that much food before sir, I've cooked but never been allowed to eat it." She said, now more relaxed that he'd let her out of the corner.

Sweeney's eye brows shot up. "I will be back in 15 minuets. I remind you should you get into things it may end you." He turned on his heel and left the room, locking the door behind himself.

When he returned he saw that she had eaten every bit of what he provided.

"Th-thank you sir."

He nodded stiffly, clasped his hands behind his back and approached her. Alice eyed him warily as he did so.

"Why were you left on the street?" He asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"He was going to r-rape me again, after all these years I got sick of it and beat him with a pan. He got up and..." Alice cast her eyes to the floor.

"All these years?"

"I was bought from the work house when I was 9." She said in a clipped tone.

_She is emotionally strong, and refuses to give in to pain. Brave but not foolish. _Todd assessed her to see if she was suitable to be his servant.

"What was your job?"

"I was a cook and server. I would also clean, and be his punching bag when he was angered. Occasionally I would play for him." Bitter pride soaked threw her voice.

_Slightly bitter, talented with household chores, prideful._

Alice knew it was not her place to ask why he was so interested in her past, so wisely did not ask.

_"_And you are how old?"

"Fünfzehn. I apologize sir, my father was German. It seeps thew sometimes. I am fifteen sir." Alice blushed.

_Bilingual._

"Ah. How many language do you speak? Name them." He ordered.

"Other than Ger-German; Bulgarian, Italian, Spanish, Turkish und French, sir." She looked up at him and immediately cast her gaze back to the floor.

His face looked stoney, angry and cold.

"H-have I angered you sir?"

Sweeney hadn't noticed he'd let his mask slip. Now to put on a different one.

He smiled kindly. "No, child. Of course not." The smile did not reach his eyes.

"Sir you are lying. Your smile is transparent if I may sir." Alice hoped he would not take offense. His hand twitched toward the blade in the holder on his hip.

Alice's familiar eyes hardened; "If you intend to hurt me sir, please get it over with."

Todd's eyes widened, she realized his involuntary movement?

"I am very observant sir." She said with no emotion in her words.

He nodded and knew then she would do rather nicely.

"Wom- Alice, you are my servant now. You'll do as told without question, you'll speak to no one else unless absolutely necessary. You may refer to me as Mr. Todd should you decide to. You are my property now, I will allow no one to harm you. You will tell no one of off things you may see, if you hear any roomers about me tell me as soon as I am not busy. If you break any of those guidelines you will be punished. I will not treat you the same as you were for those years, I give you my word." He added the last bit when he saw the fear in her familiar eyes take over.

"Yes, Mr. Todd." Alice knew he deserved her fear, she also knew he was doing this to protect her. So he couldn't be all bad.

"Now, go bathe. I will find you clean suitable attire. Make it quick, I have no patience at the moment."

The servant nodded respectfully and breezed past him and out the door.

He watched her to be sure she wouldn't run. She didn't.

Into the store to the back were she knew, like most shops, there was a living quarters in the back.

She bathed in plain water and when she got out, found a dress of gray, black and red. It was ruffled in the back and pleated in the front. A place for a broach sat in a bow on the breasts. Near it was a silver broach with an odd object on it that Alice could not place.

Red loose fitting pants accompanied by a corset sat next to it, a pair of shoes on the floor

Alice dressed in another woman's clothes feeling dirty, she couldn't help her curiosity; Was Mr. Todd married?

There was obvious traces of a woman living there.

She carefully put on the small bit of silver and came out into the store looking around. She swatted bugs of all kinds and idly began cooking a small pie.

Sweeney Todd had never looked at woman's clothing. He remembered Mrs. Lovett wearing pants beneath her dress. He grabbed what ever his hand came in contact with feeling awkward and out of place.

He grabbed a pair of shoe's and slipped into the bathroom. Happy to see the flease curtain closed, he set out the clothes and slipped out.

He went back into his barber shop and looked at the small baby bed he'd hidden in a dark corner.

Later he came to the store and heard cooking. He looked to see Alice, now clean, baking a pie. The young woman hummed softly to herself a tune as she cooked the pie.

She turned and froze when she was Todd watching her.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sor-" Todd held his finger for her to stop.

He sniffed the air and walked over to the small oven. "That smells delicious." He commented.

"Thank you sir. I was a cook, uh before."

"Yes, I recall." He said crossing the room to sit.

"I was wondering Mr. Todd..." He regarded her with dark eyes.

"Do you have a wife? Does she live here?"

A straight blade razor came at her before she could blink. It grazed her fore arm before sticking out of the wall.

"Shit!" She exclaimed quietly as she grasped her bleeding arm. "I'm terribly sorry sir. I won't ask again, I've learned." She said calmly, but the pain shone in her eyes.

That pain in her eyes looked so familiar to Sweeney. It triggered his own. That triggered his rage.

He stood and crossed the floor, pinning her to the wall.

"Never, ask that. Never. Or you will not get off with only _one_ cut." He growled.

Alice nodded, he looked over her shoulder to see her hand grasping a pan handle. He smirked and ripped the blade out of the wall before returning to his seat.

Shaking ever so slightly, the girl checked on the pie.

"N-nearly done, sir."

"Mmmm."


End file.
